When Everything Falls
by princessjasmine12
Summary: ONE-SHOT! What I think should have happened after Ezra told Aria about Maggie in 3x09! Read and review!


**Why do the writers feel that Ezria haven't had enough drama in their lives? They've been through more than any other couple on this show, yet now, the writers decide to throw a past pregnancy into the mix. Ezra really isn't as perfect as we all thought he was. **

**I want to know what went down in Ezra's apartment after Ezra told Aria to go back inside after telling her about Maggie. I don't know how Aria didn't go back home instead. If I were Aria, I'd be angry, not so much about Maggie, but more about the fact that he doesn't trust me enough to tell me something like this about him. **

**And, let's be real here, they wouldn't bring up the Maggie storyline unless Maggie and child were gonna come into the show. They better not destroy Ezria, or else Marlene is gonna lose so many viewers, including me. I almost cried when Aria walked away. I honestly thought they were going to break up. This show is going to be the death of me. **

**It's not very great and I wrote this very quickly. Here's a little one shot of what I think should have happened after Ezra tells Aria about Maggie. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Please come inside." Ezra begged. I couldn't bring myself to look up to meet his eyes, scared of what I'd see hidden beneath them. Was I supposed to say okay and pretend like everything was alright? Was I supposed to pretend like it wasn't a big deal that Ezra got his high school sweetheart pregnant? Was I supposed to believe that Ezra didn't have a child out there in the world somewhere?

"Please." Ezra begged again, his voice trembling with each word.

He always forgave me when I lied to him. I knew the right thing to do was to move on. The past was the past, right? But I just didn't know if I could handle this one. It just seemed like too much. I finally gathered the strength to meet his eyes. They only displayed distraught and pain.

I love him. I love him more than I knew was possible. And saying 'No' meant that I was going to lose him. That he would lose me.

"Okay," I whispered. I walked past him, back into his apartment, leaving him standing alone in the hallway.

Was this too much? Was I going to be able to handle knowing this secret about Ezra? Ever since his family came to town, I've been learning secret after secret about him. Would he have told me any of these things about him if his family hadn't revealed it first? We had been together for over a year, yet rarely reveals anything about himself to me, unless I find out first and corner him about it. I found out about Jackie myself. I asked him about her, and he told me all about their past. Would he have told me about Jackie if I hadn't found out first? Would he have told me about Maggie if I hadn't found out first?

I slowly walked into the apartment with my mind racing. I sunk down onto the couch as I tried to process everything Ezra had just told me out in the hallway. He got his high school girlfriend pregnant. His mother paid her off to never speak to him again and to disappear off the face of the earth. What kind of a family did he have? His mother is making her money solve all of her problems. Whenever something she doesn't like pops up into one of her children's lives, did she just give whoever was creating the problem a stack of money? Did she just pay everyone who created trouble for her sons' lives enough money to disappear forever? I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. This was just too much to handle.

After everything we've been through, why wouldn't he tell me about Maggie? Doesn't he trust me? I thought we were the type of couple who tells each other things. He knows almost everything about me. I told him all about the Jenna thing. I told him all about Byron's infidelity. I told him all about A! We've been through everything, Ezra and I. We've been intimate with each other. We've been torn apart and brought back together over and over again. He doesn't like me keeping secrets from him, so why has he been keeping so many secrets from me?

"Aria," I heard Ezra whisper painfully.

I sighed as I lifted my head from my hands.

Neither of us dared to speak, leaving the room in an eerie silence.

"Please, say something." Ezra begged.

"What do you want me to say, Ezra?" I asked forcefully. "That I'm okay with you keeping all these things from me?"

"Aria-" Ezra tried to answer my question but I cut him off.

"You know everything about me, Ezra! Why don't I know anything about you?" I demanded.

"Aria, you know plenty of things about me." Ezra quickly fired back.

"Actually, your family made me realize that I really don't know anything about you! Would you have told me about Maggie and your family's money if your family hadn't come to Rosewood?"

"Aria, I-" Ezra began, instead of giving me a straight answer.

"I don't believe this!" I cried. "Ezra, how do you expect us to have a real relationship with each other if I'm the only one whose revealing their secrets?" I asked angrily.

"Aria, I never told you about Maggie because I didn't think I had to! It's part of the past! Possibly the worst part of my life."

"I told you about Jenna, the worst thing I've ever done." I countered.

"It took you a very long time to tell me about Jenna." He fired back.

I got up from the couch, my body shaking in rage. "At least I told you! You didn't find out from someone else!" I cried.

"And why did it take you forever to tell me about A?" Ezra demanded.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I asked in disbelief.

Ezra looked at me expectantly.

"Because A would have killed you." I snarled under my breath.

Before Ezra had a chance to respond, I spoke again. "What else are you hiding from me?"

"Aria, there's nothing else." He tried assuring me.

I wasn't sure if I believed him. It seemed like everything in our relationship up until now was lies.

What had happened to the child? What did "take care of it" mean? Did Maggie get an abortion? Or did she just remove herself from Ezra's life?

"So where is Maggie now?" I asked.

Ezra sighed as he sat down onto the couch. However, I remained standing.

"I don't know." He finally answered.

"Y-you don't know." I said blankly. "You don't know where the girl you got pregnant in high school is?"

"No." He said, so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"Aren't you wondering what happened to your child? That doesn't bother you at all, that you know nothing?!"

"Aria, I tried contacting her. I called her, emailed her, but she did everything she could to avoid me. She followed that part of my mother's deal very well." He sighed.

"What exactly does "take care of it" mean?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't know." Ezra began. "She either had an abortion or she's raising the baby."

"Ezra," I pointed to the door. "You could have a child out there and you don't even know it!"

"You think I don't know that?" Ezra cried out as he got up from the couch. "You have no idea what I went through after we found out Maggie was pregnant. All I wanted was this nightmare to go away! And that's exactly what my mother promised to do! We were eighteen years old, Aria. We planned to graduate high school, go to college, then if we still loved each other, get married and give that child a real family. But my mother made sure that didn't happen." Ezra finished, breathing heavily.

I had always thought Jackie was his big secret. That Jackie was the one person he loved before he met me. I had been so wrong.

"What would you do if Maggie tried to contact you again?" I asked quietly.

Ezra remained silent for a moment, staring at a random spot on the wall.

"I always told myself that if she kept the baby, I'd do everything I could to make sure I was in their life, no matter what she said. And then she fell off the face of the earth."

"How much did your mother pay her? It must have been a lot if Maggie just willingly disappeared from your life."

"It must have been." Ezra said.

"Y-you don't know?" I asked in disbelief.

"Both Maggie and my mother refused to tell me." Ezra said.

"Why didn't you just tell me about her?" I asked.

"First of all, when was I supposed to tell you? Was I supposed to just bring it up into a casual conversation? And secondly, it has nothing to do with you. It's part of the past before I met you. It has nothing to do with our relationship."

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It doesn't." Ezra said.

How could he say it has nothing to do with our relationship? What if Maggie decided to come back into his life one day? What if she decided she was still in love with him? Or that she wanted Ezra in their child's life?

"Then tell me this, Ezra. What would you do if Maggie showed up on your doorstep one day with your child?" I took a step closer to him, waiting for his answer.

He remained silent and looked away with a painful look in his eyes.

"Of course." I whispered painfully. "More silence."

Ezra sighed heavily as I tried my hardest to keep myself from yelling at him again.

He didn't know me when it happened, but he kept it a secret from me the entire time we've been together. He's been keeping secrets all along. I really don't know much about Ezra. He hasn't shared nearly as much as I have.

"I-I can't do this right now. I have to leave." I shook my head.

"Aria..." Ezra said wearily.

I remained silent as he got up from the couch and leaned down to kiss me.

I couldn't help myself as I turned my head, so that his lips would meet my cheek instead.

I left the apartment without another word.

What is going to happen to our relationship if Maggie shows up one day, wanting Ezra to be in their child's life?

Why am I asking myself this? I don't even know if Maggie had the child or not! Ezra's mother probably gave Maggie enough for either an abortion or enough to pay for all the expenses the baby would have until they are eighteen. God how can he have a child? The man I'm in love with has a child with his high school girlfriend. He's never met the child and he hasn't talked to the mother of the child in years.

What if this had happened to me? Ezra and I have only had sex the one time, but anything is possible. Would Ezra's mother have paid me to get out of Ezra's life too? I shook my head, not even wanting to think about it.

God, this changes everything. I can't help but envision a child as well whenever I think of Ezra. A child that isn't mine.

When I got home, I went straight to my room. I turned my phone off and tossed it onto the bed. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I kicked off my shoes before sinking down to the floor. I don't know what to do anymore.

Ezra has a child. Ezra has a child. Ezra has a child!

What if Maggie didn't get an abortion? What if she didn't give the child up for adoption? What was going to happen if she came back into Ezra's life? What if one day, the child decided that she wanted to meet his or her father? What if Ezra decided to let the child into his life? What was that going to make me? The child would want his or her parents together!

Was I ruining Ezra's life? Was Ezra's mother right? Was I just really screwing everything up for him?

I thought Ezra trusted me. I thought he loved me. Why would he keep something like this from me if he truly loved me? We tell each other things. That's what couples do. But all this time, I've been the one telling him everything, and he's been keeping all his secrets locked away. I really didn't know anything about Ezra.

Does Ezra still have feelings for Maggie? After all, she vanished from his life completely. Did he ever get the chance to say good-bye? What if she came to Rosewood? What if Ezra realized that he's still in love with her, because he never got a real sense of closure from the relationship? What if he leaves me for her? To be with the mother of his baby and their child?

Ezra doesn't even know what really happened between his mother and Maggie. He doesn't know if Maggie got an abortion. He doesn't know if he has a child out there in the world somewhere!

Why is he hiding so much from me? What else is hidden in his past? What other secrets is he keeping from me?

"Aria?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked up to see Ella standing in the doorway.

"Aria, what's wrong?"

I remained silent as she walked into my room and crouched down beside me. She brushed her thumb across my cheek, wiping away the few tears I didn't know I had shed.

I shook my head and turned away. I couldn't tell Ella that Ezra got his high school girlfriend pregnant.

"Nothing." I whispered.

Even though Ella was the first one to accept my relationship with Ezra, she'd probably realize that he wasn't right for me if I told her. She'd decide that he was only bad news. That he was only complicating my life.

"Is it Ezra?" She asked softly.

Of course it was, Ella. It's always Ezra.

"Mom." I whispered brokenly as I wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me tightly as the tears that were building up in eyes spilled over.

"What happened, Aria?" Ella asked.

I pulled away from her embrace and looked up to meet her eyes.

"I thought I knew who Ezra was…" I whispered. "But I didn't. Until his family came to town and told me everything."

Ella looked at me in confusion for a moment, before the look of sympathy returned to her eyes.

"What did they tell you that's made you so upset?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered to her.

Ella stood up from the floor and held her hand out to help me get up. She enveloped me into a hug. She stroked her fingers through my hair for a moment, before releasing me from her embrace.

"If you need to talk, you know you can always come to me, baby." Ella told me.

"Thanks, mom." I gave her a small watery smile.

"It's getting late. I'm going to head back to my apartment. If you want to talk tomorrow, just call me. I'll come back here." Ella assured me.

She kissed the top of my head before leaving the room.

As I sat down on top of my bed, I caught a glimpse of my cell phone. Maybe I could call Spencer. She always knows what to do.

I turned my phone on and groaned as my phone began vibrating with missed calls and unopened texts; all from Ezra.

I immediately turned my phone back off. I could call Spencer in the morning.

Why would he lie to me for so long? We've been together for over a year and he never told me about Maggie.

How much did our relationship really mean to him? I couldn't help but wonder if he really loves me as much as he claims he does. We've been through everything together, yet he couldn't tell me about his past? He couldn't tell me about his family?

Our relationship really wasn't as perfect as I had always thought it was.

**Review please! **


End file.
